


A Caged Love

by DESTIELSHIPPER13



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Prison, Prison AU, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Unfinished, draft, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DESTIELSHIPPER13/pseuds/DESTIELSHIPPER13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester get admitted into Lawrence State Prison. They meet the leaders of a Russian mafia there and befriend them. What comes of their time and relationship with the Novaks? Will it be the road to their salvation? Or their destruction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I wrote this. There will most likely be a second or maybe even a third chapter. It all depends on you guys. Hope you like it.

Dean was going to be admitted into Lawrence State Prison. He'd laughed when the cops pointed pistols at him and yelled at him to put his hands up. Sam escaped out the back and Dean created a diversion. He hoped his little brother wouldn't be caught. But now, being slammed against the back of a police car… restrained by at least 5 policemen, reality set in. He couldn't get out of this one.   
He began to fight harder against the metal handcuffs burning against his wrists when he saw Sammy, going willingly, being thrown into a different police car. He didn't even fight. Sam looked over and gave Dean Bitchface #13 and he knew immediately that Sam wanted him to give in. He had a plan. Sam always had a plan.

 

When Dean arrived at the prison he sighed as he thought about all the bank’s him and Sam had robbed. He'd never thought that he and Sam would ever get caught. Sam was the brains and Dean was the muscle, not that the younger Winchester couldn't hold his own. In fact, although Dean would always see him as his little baby brother Sammy, Sam was 6’4 and strong as Hell. But Sam preferred the smart way of dealing with things. He'd hack into the bank's servers, turn off all the cameras, and disarm all the alarms. Dean would be in and out of there in minutes. He never left any fingerprints or any evidence that he'd been there. Until one day, Sam forgot to turn off one camera. The police were notified at once. 

They gave him three orange jumpsuits, he hesitantly pulled one on. He already hated this.  
Now he was being pushed along, handcuffed, officers left and right man-handling him. Dean didn't like it one bit. He heard bits of murmurs but nothing nothing could make out. He stood in front of a cell that inhabited another prisoner. It was strange, he was doing pull ups on a bar not meant to be in a prison cell. And Dean was surprised at how strong he looked. The man had a dark, sweaty mop of hair just begging to have fingers run through it. His rippling muscles on his back was distracting but not enough that Dean didn't miss the giant black inked wings on his back. Who is this guy?   
Another thing, he had ear buds in. Weird. His orange jumpsuit was tied around his sharp hipbones. Dean became overwhelmed with the need to lick and suck hickies all over those hip bones.  
One of the officers unlocked the door and the man realized he had company. He dropped down from the bar and turned to face them. Dean thought he was appalled before but now… damn. This prisoner had a jawline that went on for days and stunning blue eyes that bore holes through Dean when he glanced at him. Not to mention his torso was ripped. He took his earbuds out. The officer gulped as if he was intimidated, “Novak this is your new cellmate. Play nice.”

‘Novak’ raised an eyebrow at that and directed those deep ocean blue depths right at Dean. It was only for a second but it felt like forever. He looked back at the guard and the officer just stood there for a second as if in a daze, the guard snapped out of his cryptic confusion and stood straight, “Oh! Oh, yes a shower?”

Novak gave a curt nod as if it was obvious. The officer sputtered again, “R-right this way.”

He showed Novak out of the cell and into the hall where there were many whoops and catcalls because Novak looked especially delectable still wearing his jumpsuit around his hips. But the screams were silenced by a blood curtling stare from Novak.

The hall fell silent and Dean was appalled. Why is everyone just surrendering to this inmate? 

Dean was let out of his shackles on his feet and was made to stand in the middle of the cell. He wondered, “Who's my cell mate? That uh- Novak?”

The officer looked up and smirked, “Oh you noticed him did you?”

“It's not like that!” Dean defended himself. It's not that he was ashamed of his sexuality or that he was homophobic, Dean had come to terms with the fact that he was pretty much gay. He just didn't want anyone in here to know. Dean wasn't a stranger to what happens in prison. Even if you weren't gay you were still picked off and traded for a carton of cigarettes like nobody's business. But it was considered a weakness. And he didn't want anyone in here to have the upperhand.

“Sure it isn't. Don't worry, everyone does eventually. His name is Castiel Novak. Surprised you haven't heard of him. He’s practically famous. He doesn't talk much. ” Officer Douche replied.

“Well, me being a hardcore criminal and everything I don't have much time to watch tv or catch up on what my fellow fiends are up to.” Dean replied sarcastically pulling a major bitchface. He was getting tired of this dude's attitude.

The officer finished with unlocking Dean's handcuffs and sighed frustratedly as if Dean was wasting his time, “The rest of the things you’ll need are under the bed”

He pushed the cell door closed and locked it with one of the keys from his key ring and turned to go, but he looked back and smirked weasel-like, “Oh and inmate, just a word of advice, do not attempt under any circumstances to go through your cell mate’s things.”

Dean raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He looked under his bed and found a box containing shoes, toiletries, another blanket, a pillow, and a note that said ‘ If you wish to have other things you may purchase them from commissary. ‘

Dean sighed and thanked God that he had almost $3,000 in his wallet when he was arrested. That money would be put into his account for commissary.   
Dean was stripped of all his belongings earlier so the only thing he had on underneath his jumpsuit was a black undershirt and his tight gray boxers. He was grateful that he didn't wear his ‘special undies’ today.   
Dean began to think about Castiel Novak. He had heard that name somewhere before. The man searched through his head until he found it. And when he did his breath hitched in his throat. Dean was sharing a cell with one of the most famous Mafia leaders in the history of the U.S.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Castiel leaned against the wall and let the hot water run down his back. Naturally there was no one else in the shower room. It paid off to be superior in here. He ran a hand over his own toned chest, he hated how long he'd been in here. The don't even sell gay nude magazines at commissary and the ones he purchased from Crowley was getting old and his imagination was begin to run out of material. At least there was a nice piece of ass back at his cell.   
When Castiel had been notified the night before that he was getting a new cell mate he gathered as much information as possible. Dean Winchester is 6’1, age 27, convicted of burglary but is known to have committed many other crimes including credit card theft, identity theft, assault, manslaughter, and many minor crimes such as shoplifting. 

Castiel was fascinated with the man, but he didn't know how stunning Dean Winchester was. With those Green eyes and how he nervously licked those pink lips of his. Castiel’s hand traveled lower and traced his light treasure trail. He traced lightly over his hip bones and opened his eyes noticing his growing erection. He gasped at how turned on he was getting. Water droplets dripped off of his eyelashes and he pushed off the wall frustrated. He couldn't masturbate to his fellow inmate… yet. He needed to get to know the man first.   
He turned the water off, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, looked in the mirror and wiped some of the precipitation off of it. Castiel looked at himself and sighed, tattoos covering his body all meaning something to him. He ran a hand through his damp hair and sighed lightly. He had a feeling that he was going to struggle around his new inmate. Damn that Dean Winchester. 

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

After Dean finished going through his things, he just sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. What have I got myself into? 

He heard a click and then the rattle of the cell door being opened. Castiel walked in with a new orange jumpsuit but he was wearing it the proper way. Thankfully. It was unbuttoned enough so that you could see the Dark gray tank top under it.   
The door clicked behind him and he went over to grab something under his bed giving Dean a perfect round ass. Dean had to look away before he was caught staring. He already felt a familiar hot sensation in his groin.   
Castiel retrieved whatever he'd been looking for and Dean glanced to see what it was. Making sure it wasn't a prison shank or something.   
What it was surprised Dean. It was a nice drawing notebook with some pencils and colored pencils. Definitely not legal to have. Castiel turned away with his back against the wall He propped his knees up and set the drawing pad down on his thighs. Almost mirroring Dean's current position. 

Dean tried to figure out what he was drawing by the way his hand moved. All he could make out was one big oval, then he became distracted with watching the way Castiel's tan hand looked so skilled and soft. His gaze traveled up those muscular arms and all the tattoos that reside there. Dean sighed lightly and his eyes flicked up to Castiel's face. Where those blue eyes were staring right back at him. As if he was caught… Castiel's eyes quickly remained where they were on his page. Yet he didn't seem the slightest bit embarrassed. He remained stoical. 

Dean looked away for a second but his eyes drifted back to his face. The other inmate was concentrating so hard on whatever he was drawing but his eyes flicked from the paper to Dean's face multiple times. This went on for twenty minutes or so and then one of the guards called lunch.  
Castiel stood up at once, his face still void of emotion. He placed his notebook back under his bed and waited for the guard to open their cell. As soon as the door opened Castiel was out of the room and Dean lost sight of him. So much for befriending him.  
Dean walked into the lunchroom with complete and utter confusion. Who would he sit with? Was the food even edible? Where was his cell mate?   
Dean got in line and sighed. It was a long one. He then noticed a man walk straight up to the front and grab a tray that looked much better than what they were serving everyone else. Dean wondered if he had a food allergy or something. But then the other inmate turned around and who was it? None other than his cellmate in the flesh.  
The Winchester knew not to scoff aloud because that would inevitably lead to certain death. Who knows? Dean had heard countless stories of prisoners who had done something rude and they were never heard from again. He planned to be fairly smart about his time here.   
He was brave enough to sigh softly when it had been 5 minutes and the line seemed to not have moved an inch. After almost 7 more minutes of waiting he grabbed a tray with what appeared to be a hamburger and something unrecognizable that Dean knew straight away he was not going to even attempt to try. He'd starve first. 

Next was the difficult task of finding somewhere to sit. A table to his left a gaunt, young man with a dirty blonde mop of hair tried to sit next to this really tough looking inmate with tattoos covering every inch of his body and ended up on the floor with his ‘lunch' spilled over his faded orange jumpsuit. Dean kind of felt sorry for him and knew that the kid had probably gotten in for illegally downloading music or something.   
Dean stared out into the vast room watching men gobble down whatever slob was on their plate. It reminded Dean that almost everyone here had most likely lost their humanity a long time ago and now all of them were no better than animals. Worse even.

Dean searched for a familiar face. Luckily he didn't have to look long enough because Sam strode up to him quickly and smiled awkwardly at Dean as if he didn't know him. Dean quirked an eyebrow, “Um… hey Sammy.”

Sam looked pained for a second then swallowed, “Hey Dean. I don't-” he sighed frustrated, “Dean I don't how to tell you this but our cellmates want us to sit with them.”  
Dean was baffled for a moment. “What?” he replied sassily. 

Sam opened his mouth to say something but closed it and sighed, “Just come here” and with that Sam grabbed him by the arm and tugged him across the room to a table with two empty seats right next to each other. He directed his gaze to the two people sitting across from the empty seats. One was short, and had long slicked back dirty blonde hair, and wore a smirk. He was staring intensely at Sam and his eyes only looked down at the seat in front of him and then back to Sam's face. Sam, as if it was automatic, sat down and pulled Dean with him. (Dean against his will) sat down and looked at the man in front of him. Castiel Novak.   
Castiel was staring at him lightly and a feeling washed over Dean. Like just him looking at him like that caressed his very being and made him want to shiver. Dean couldn't focus on anything else in the room but those blue eyes that were softer than earlier.  
Blue and Green broke apart when Dean looked over at the short one who was now obviously flirting with Sam. Sam looked over at Dean and smiled shyly just then did the short one lean back in his seat and look at Dean for the first time. “Oh, I'm sorry. You have to be confused. I'm Gabriel, Sam's cell mate and this here is Cassie my brother.”   
The nickname earned a glare from Castiel. Dean smiled softly as his eyes drifted back to him, “Hi Cas”

Castiel looked up all of the sudden, shocked. His lips parted ever so slightly and he tilted his head. Dean thought he said something wrong but Castiel smiled.

Dean looked down at his food and figured he wasn't that hungry. He stood up to throw his tray away when Gabriel snatched his hamburger and chocolate pudding off of his plate. Dean chuckled and shook his head walking away from the table to the trashcan. Dean threw his tray into the trashcan and went to go back to the table but suddenly someone was pressing him into the wall. Dean squeezed his eyes shut scared, though he'd never admit it. He forced his eyes open and was met with a dirty, evil grin and felt the pressure on his chest increase. Whoever this inmate was he had Dean pinned with an arm against his chest. He smelled foul and gave Dean a terrible feeling.   
Within seconds the man was thrown off of him and was dangling on the wall next to him. Held up by a strong hand. Dean was shocked.   
Castiel had a hand around the man’s throat and was holding his stare. The man whimpered and struggled to get away. Castiel brought him slowly down to his level and raised one eyebrow superiorly. “Alastair, what do you think you're doing?”  
This was the first time Dean had heard him speak. His voice was low and gravelly and his tone suggested that he wasn't fucking around. He wanted answers. And now. Dean was honestly turned on.

‘Alastair’ was visibly sweating, “Come on Castiel I was just getting to know the fresh meat here.”  
Castiel’s hand tightened around his neck and he was straining to breathe. Dean was surprised none of the guards were even looking this way. “Listen scum you do not touch Dean Winchester. Hell, don't even look at him, or I will have your head on a platter. Dean is mine. Got it?” The Alpha male released Alastair and he dropped to the floor and scurried away like a frightened mouse.  
Castiel turned to Dean, “My apologies.” and went back to his table. Earning pats on the back from Gabriel.   
Dean just stood there looking at Castiel in admiration. He didn't even care about the comment of Dean being his. For what it's worth it actually made him want to be wrapped in Castiel's arms. Which was weird. He'd never thought about anyone this way and he was scared. 

When he gathered his wits he sat down across from Castiel. Sam gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. Gabriel and Castiel were talking in hushed tones but Castiel looked over and gave Dean a once over shaking his head. Turning his head back to his brother. Dean noted that they were talking in some weird language. Sam leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Castiel and Gabriel are apart of the Angel Mafia. No one knows where they're from originally but only their family speaks Enochian.”  
Dean was listening intently to the Novak brother's conversation trying to make out one word. But he was overall turned on when Castiel spoke in that language.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Gabriel patted his back approvingly and said in their native tongue, “Kudos brother. I haven't seen you that upset in a while. Haven't heard you talk to anyone but me. I actually would have thought you'd send one of us to deal with him.”

“Oh don't worry, I'll find some way to get back at Alastair. Trust me on that. He infuriates me to no end.”

Gabriel leaned in and whispered just in case, “ About the Winchesters… I have no intention of letting Sam go. He is a valuable resource and is irritatingly intelligent. Not to mention I want to climb him like a tree. And judging by the fact that his face turns crimson everytime I throw a heated glance, he feels the same. I can tell you like Dean. Cassie, you wouldn't nearly strangle someone yourself for nothing.”

“I agree that they could be of use. I don't understand what I find so intriguing about Dean other than the fact that he is basically a Godlike representation of my sexuality.” Gabriel let out a huge laugh at that statement. So hard that he clutched his sides laughing. Which earned a glance from Dean. 

After his fit subsided he breathed in deeply trying to restore the oxygen to his brain, “I agree. It seems God has sent us two very handsome men. Listen, I'm going to see Sam's dick if it's the last thing I'll ever do!” 

“I concur. But Sam is way too… innocent for me. I know that I have no business judging him in the sense that he is also in prison. But he seems almost intelligently equal to me maybe even superior and I don't like that.”

“You're scared because he's smarter than you?!” 

“I am not scared. I just don't enjoy it when others have the upperhand. I'm a natural Alpha male and you know that.”

Gabriel didn't respond only nodded. Because he knew it to be true. 

 

The Cafeteria was buzzing with talk of Castiel's newest members into his group. Now no one would mess with Sam or Dean. That's how Cas wanted it. 

Crowley came up to him with a devilish smirk, “Would you like me to cut off Alastair’s supply?”

“Of course” Castiel gave an appreciative look at his follower. Crowley handled everything that came in and out of the prison. Anything you wanted, Crowley had. And he never left you high and dry. Crowley’s service offering things that commissary would never have. But for a price of course, currency would include things like money, cigarettes, cigars, food, and even people. They sold anything except weapons or things that would no doubt put everyone in the hole.   
Crowley was clever like that. And Castiel admired that aspect of him. He leaned over and whispered into Crowley’s ear, “You see him?” Cas pointed to Dean, “That's Dean Winchester. Give him anything he wants. On me. But I would like you to keep me informed about everything he receives. Can you do that for me?”

Crowley nodded, “Yes sir.”

Castiel patted him on the back and smiled, “Dismissed”

Crowley walked over to Dean and gently pulled his sleeve so he would follow him into the hallway. Dean gave a worried glance to Castiel and he just smiled. Dean would be fine.

Time to learn more about his Cellmate.

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Dean was talking to Sam about commissary and what they could get. While discreetly listening to Castiel and Gabriel's conversation. Dean couldn't make out much besides a couple mentions of his name followed by a glance from Castiel. He wondered why they were talking about him.   
Then, an inmate came up to his cellmate and they started talking. Suddenly, Dean was being pulled away by him.  
He gave a questioning look towards Sam and Cas but Sam just shrugged. Castiel didn't seem to be alarmed in the least so he decided to go with it. 

Dean was awkwardly pushed into the wall. It didn't hurt, but he was kind of offended. He didn't like being knocked around like that. He had gotten enough of that from his dad. The chubby inmate sighed and spoke in what seemed like a Scottish-british accent, “Dean Winchester, your cell mate wants me to take care of you…”   
Dean's heart suddenly raced, why would Cas want to kill him? He hadn't done anything. “So I am, I'm the man that everyone goes to to make deals with. Anything you want I'll get it for you. Almost anything that commissary doesn't offer I can get for you.”

Dean gave a sigh of relief and swiped a hand over his face, “Thank God. I thought you were gonna kill me or something.”

The man chuckled in amusement. He held out a hand, “You may call me Crowley”

Dean took his hand and shook firmly. He crossed his arms nervously and shuffled on his feet, “So… anything? Like guns and knives?”

Crowley laughed, “I'm not that stupid. Getting weapons in through the system is such a hard thing as it is, not to mention if I got ratted out the consequences would be terrible. Also I don't want to put anyone's life in danger. So pretty much anything besides weapons. Things like Soap, cologne, snacks, makeup, jewelry, extra pillows, blankets, books, spices, games, cigarettes, cigars, small amounts of Marijuana to those I trust. Various sexual items, such as butt plugs, lube, virbrators, porn etc.”

Dean bit his lip and coughed into his hand, “What uh- what was that last one again?” 

“Interested are you?” Crowley smirked as a blush spread across Dean's face.

“I- I was just wondering. I mean whatever it’s fine.”

“What kind do you like? We have magazines of all different types.”

“What would you recommend?”

Crowley smirked, “Well, personally I think you'd like ‘Dark haired Doms’ it's a BDSM, gay themed mag. I'm straight but they do have some good stuff. If that's not your cup of tea then you tell me what you like and we'll find a match.”

Dean flushed, how did this guy know? Honestly that magazine didn't sound too bad. But if the other inmates found out… “No, that one sounds good. What will it cost me?”

“Nothing. Someone else is paying for it.”

“Who?” Dean wondered. Nobody knew him here. And he had a hard time believing Sam would do something like that. For some reason he'd drawn blanks at that moment.

“Don't worry about it darling. So have we got a deal?” Crowley stuck his hand out for a sealing handshake.

Dean hesitated, “Can you do me a favor? Can we keep this between us?” 

Crowley smirked devilishly, “Of course. All purchases are made in confidentiality. You have nothing to worry about Mr. Winchester.” 

Dean shook his hand and he smiled. “So, I'll get it to you after supper. It should be under your pillow. Keep me updated on how that's going. Oh… and be sure Not to let Novak hear you.”

Dean rose an eyebrow but said nothing as Crowley turned around and Dean just stared at his retreating form. Thinking, What did I just get myself into?

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Castiel sat at the table stiffly. Watching his idiot brother flirt with the younger Winchester brother. Surprisingly, this one seemed interested. Maybe Gabriel would finally meet someone decent. After everything, he deserved it.   
His eyes flicked to the place where Dean was walking in. Gabriel eyed him also and laughed, “This should be… interesting.”

Castiel smirked, not replying. Feeling no need. Just sitting there wearing his famous smirk. He watched as Dean walked over to their table nervously, noting that he wiped his hands on his jumpsuit. Oh yes… whatever Dean asked for it must be juicy. Castiel reminded himself to ask Crowley about that after lunch. Dean sat across from him and gave him a quick unconvincing smile. He sure was bashful for a criminal.


	2. Juicy Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to a caged love. I've been getting a lot of requests to add another chapter so... here it is. It's kind of short.

Castiel had chatted a little with his brother. Feeling anxious and a little nervous to find out what exactly Dean requested. Did he figure out that Castiel was paying for him? If so, did that send the wrong message?   
The convict had rarely felt this way about anything for a long time. He was supposed to be this big macho man but in all reality he was actually twitching over this small thing.

He glanced over to see Dean still with red cheeks just sitting awkwardly. Occasionally contributing to the conversation. Little sarcastic snippets if you will. It was a bit nicer that he was coming out of his shell.   
Meanwhile Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother's childish attempts to hit on the younger Winchester.  
The mafia leader became sort of wary over the relationship that his brother and Dean might have. The way he saw it, they'd probably end up getting into some big brawl. With Gabriel wanting his younger brother and all, Castiel was sure that Dean would like nothing more than to punch that little, cocky, smirk right off Gabriel's face.  
To be honest he had to doubt that Gabriel would win. Sure, Gabriel was short and a bit pudgy, but he was clever and tricky when he needed to be. Not only that but he was surprisingly strong for his size. Not to mention he'd most likely have some back up. Dean also looked very strong and built but his moves were too uncalculated, disorganized even. That could mean the difference between life and death in a fight.   
Castiel reminded himself to tell Gabriel to back of if they ever get heated with each other.

Before he knew it lunch was over, and the siren sounded for break. Break was where everyone went outside and relaxed, smoked, some even played sports. Actually Castiel found it quite aggravating when inmates got into fights. Sometimes it's entertaining, but when people fight over stupid things it gets old.  
They all went outside Gabriel at the front, leading with a smirk. Castiel trailing behind him, Dean following Castiel like a lost puppy, and Sam bringing up the rear end.  
Castiel walked, swaying his hips ever so slightly. He was sure that the older Winchester was watching him. He stopped just at the door and Dean ran into him. Castiel slowly looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.   
Dean was a blushing sputtering mess. His face turned a bright shade of crimson making his freckles stand out.   
Dean starting apologizing, “Oh my god, fuck! I'm so S-sorry Cas. I-I didn't mean to. I was just- we-stopped-”, he sighed defeated, “I'm sorry Cas.”

Castiel smirked and chuckled a bit and Dean automatically relaxed. Castiel continued out the door and stood against a wall with his arms crossed. Gabriel mirrored his movement but put his hands in his pockets.  
Dean had no clue what to do so he just stood there awkwardly. 

Castiel looked over across the yard and spotted Gadreel. He motioned him to come towards him. Immediately he sprinted over there. Gadreel appeared in front of Castiel and the inmate instructed Gadreel to lean in.

He whispered in Gadreel’s ear, “I want you to start a fight with Benny.”

Gadreel pulled back surprised, Castiel hadn't made a request for a fight in a while. Castiel smirked and thought, Dean will either be impressed or he'll piss himself.  
Either way it will be entertaining. 

Gadreel nodded curtly and walked over to where Benny was leaning against a fence slyly trying to drink something that looked like wine. It was probably some alcohol he got from Crowley.   
Don't get Castiel wrong, Benny was a great guy. And Gadreel was decent enough. He just really wanted to see who would win. They are both built about the same. So it should be even. He also wanted to see Dean's reaction. If he knew either of him, there was no doubt that he'd jump in and try to break it up. But who knows?

Castiel fished a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket. He stuck the cigarette in between his lips and lit it watching the end light. He inhaled the tobacco and felt himself immediately relax. The tension flowing out of his pores.  
He saw Dean watching him from the corner of his eye. Castiel didn't smoke daily, he only smoked when he felt like it.  
Castiel blew a puff of smoke out of his nose and watched the scene that unfolded before him.

Gadreel walked up to Benny all macho-like. And he shoved the bearded man hard in the chest. A crowd had started to form around them. No one doing anything about it, although there were some shouts and bets.  
Benny was taken aback a moment but quickly recovered. He pushed Gadreel back and went in for a punch. Gadreel blocked it and punched Benny in the stomach.   
The wind was momentarily knocked out of the other inmate.   
But he regained his composure and tackled Gadreel to the ground. They wrestled on the asphalt gaining scrapes and bruises faster than they could say a curse word. 

Castiel just sat back and watched what he created he looked over to Dean, his eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised. He was frightened, his arms wrapped around himself and he shrunk into himself. Where's the hardened criminal? This man is as fragile as a Deer in headlights. Although Castiel acted like he cared little about others he became concerned and felt kind of guilty for making Dean feel uncomfortable. At least now he knew what kind of person his cellmate was. He was sensitive but not too sensitive. He reacted almost like the average person would. So that means he's not completely insane.   
Castiel took it upon himself to calmly put his cigarette out squishing it on the ground making dark scrapes of ash across the ground. He put a comforting arm around Dean's shoulders. He saw Gabriel glance his way and smile but look back once Castiel acted uninterested in any comment Gabriel might have to say about the situation.

He sighed, this was comfortable. He felt Dean snuggle into his side as the inmates stopped fighting and we're laughing it off. He smiled softly to himself and looked down at Dean's dirty blonde mop of hair on his chest. Wondering how it felt between his fingers. He could see just cuddling in bed all day with this man, just doing cute things and being themselves, just having the day completely to himself. Deep down, Castiel knew that he shouldn't think such thoughts, yet… at that moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤  
Dean was ashamed of himself, he was acting so childish. He had seen things worse than this. He couldn't understand why this affected him so much. He figured that he didn't like it when other people fought in front of him because it reminded him of when his mother and father would argue day and night. It was hard when you had to be your own parent and also a mother and father to your own little brother. But he didn't regret taking care of Sammy all those years. Because he knew deep down that if things were different Sam and him wouldn't have the bond that they do today. They wouldn't be so close and they probably wouldn't be in this situation right now.  
Yet he wouldn't have it any other way.

Two inmates randomly started a brawl. And it was a knock down drag out fight. He was surprised to see that all the officers weren't interfering. They were just looking straight ahead as still as a statue acting like they hadn't seen a thing.   
Castiel was just watching the fight and smoking his cigarette as if he'd seen this sort of thing every day. To be honest it surprised Dean that he smoked, but the way that the smoke drifted out of his mouth and the way in which he wrapped his slightly chapped lips around the object made Dean shiver. There was something… sexy about it.  
Gabriel was watching with a mischievous glint in his eye. For some reason Dean didn't really want to get to know him. Maybe it was because of the similar personalities, but he just thought that if they interacted they would mostly clash. So he decided to stay away from Castiel's older brother.  
And Sam, he was averting his gaze so he wouldn't have to watch the fight, he hated conflict. He'd much rather solve things with logic and thinking and other smart things like that. Dean secretly kind of envied it.  
But everyone else, was looking straight at the pair. Eyes hungrily locked on the two of them wrestling. Looking for an opportunity to jump in and throw some fists. Long story short this was just getting everyone revved up.   
The adrenaline was pumping through Dean's veins. Begging him to do something about the predicament that was unraveling before his very eyes.   
But all he could do was hug himself and lean closer to Castiel. He saw Sam giving him worried looks every so often but he said nothing. Dean was secretly thankful for that.

Towards the end of the fight Dean was surprised to find that Castiel's warm arm covered his shoulders. Dean welcomed the touch and leant into the embrace. Catching a wiff of Castiel's cologne. He couldn't wait to have alone time with the item under his pillow.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Dean really hoped that the magazine under his pillow would work well enough and stave his needs off for a while.   
Thoughts of sweat dripping down that hot, muscular back, those shoulders, those tattoos. Everything about the man was intoxicating. Especially when he was working out.  
He had no clue when he'd even have alone time. He was sure that Castiel would be out of their cell at one point. And he'd jump at the chance. Dean didn't know if he could be quiet or not. He'd have to bite his pillow or something. If the other inmates heard him no doubt he'd be teased and picked on mercilessly.  
He told himself that he'd buck up and start acting brave again. Dean didn't want to hide behind Castiel or Sam the entire time.  
It was hard because even though he has this tough exterior he's always been kind of a softy. And Sam has always been someone for him to latch onto and Castiel seemed like the Alpha around here and it seemed safe and comfortable to be by his side.

But there was something about Cas. The way his hair lightly blew in the wind, the way his muscles tensed when he became frustrated, the way his eye gleamed whenever he would look at Dean, and the way the corners of his mouth quirked up whenever he found something amusing.  
For some reason, Dean was convinced that there was something about Castiel. Something that made Dean want to snuggle up with him late at night and just cuddle on snowy days. It seemed almost,.... right.  
Dean shook his head, he needed to stop being so sappy. 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Once Castiel was alone, he made his way over to Crowley. Just sauntering, taking his time. Crowley looked over at Castiel smirking. Knowing exactly what he wanted.

Crowley crossed his arms, “What do I owe the pleasure Castiel?” 

“I need to obtain some information. And I think you know exactly what information I'm seeking.”

Crowley chuckled and stepped forward a couple steps, “Your inmate has purchased a not so surprising item.”

“What did he ask for? Drugs?”

“Nope. Just the most addicting natural drug the body produces.”

“Adrenaline. Crowley, you must tell me what he acquired”

“Porn. Castiel. Porn”

Castiel's eyes darkened a bit this was interesting. This set up the perfect opportunity for Castiel to “accidently” catch him or hear him.   
He couldn't stop thinking about the tan, smooth skin of that Winchester boy. He wanted to bite all over Dean's neck making him make the most delectable noises. Thinking about it made heat pool in the bottom of his stomach. Now, Castiel was known for his patients, but he didn't know if he could wait to get his hands on his cellmate. He made a note to himself to flirt openly with the boy later.  
He even thought about leaving a recording device under his own mattress while he took a shower so he could hear those sounds. Yes, that seemed like a sufficient enough plan.   
“Intriguing. What kind?”

“The one you were offered to pose in before you got in here.”

Castiel raised his eyebrow and smiled deviously, he remembered back when he was doing this job in France this tourist came up to him and asked him to pose for a skin mag. Castiel said he was flattered but in all reality it wasn't smart for people to know your face, who you are, and where you've been. But he was flattered to know that Dean would be touching himself to something that has things relating to Castiel in it. But Dean didn't need to know that, “What a coincidence.”

Crowley laughed, “My exact thoughts when he picked that one.”

“Now, this has nothing to do with Dean or anything,...”

“Of course it doesn't.” Crowley smiled knowingly. It was tricky, but Crowley knew that Castiel loved some good old sarcasm mixed with some wit. It was like tiptoeing around a sleeping bear. But thankfully, Castiel stayed in hibernation most of the time.

“May I request a small recording device for… personal reasons.”

Crowley nodded and snapped his fingers, one of his messengers came up quickly and Crowley whispered something in his ear. The kid went half a shade lighter and nodded quickly. He turned around and scurried away like a frightened mouse.   
Castiel couldn't help but chuckled under his breath. Crowley cleared his throat and smacked his lips together a bit, his voice was hoarse, “It should be in your cell in about… 5 minutes.”

Castiel nodded, “thank you.”

“Always been my best costumer, don't want to lose your business.”

Castiel gave the man a face, “As if.”  
Crowley smiled, after all along with being a seriously intimidating prisoner Castiel was a man who was basically dripping sex wrapped up in a big roll of sass.   
Gabriel had always called his brother, Sasstiel. It was quite amusing but to Castiel it got annoying at times.

He casually walked back to his cell, there was still a little bit of time left of break. And he wanted to get back there before Dean did. After all, he did need to review his plan. And Castiel couldn't wait. He needed to know what moans he'd be hearing in a couple more weeks.


	3. Short and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it's just a filler chapter. Ive been going through some shit recently and I don't feel like writing. So... sorry if this is a little subpar

Dean was practically twitching nervously, every little sound he heard made him alert. Sam noticed and pulled him away in the courtyard, “Hey Man, you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry Sammy. I guess I'm a little bit jumpy. Never know who you can trust” Dean lightly slapped the side of his thigh as if drumming to a beat, Sam glanced down and frowned.

His younger brother put a hand on Dean's shoulder, “Dean it's going to be fine. Gabe and Castiel will take care of us.”

Dean nodded and then wrinkled his nose, “Since when did Gabriel become Gabe?”

Sam sighed, knowing he'd have to tell his brother sometime, “Dean, I'm gonna be honest with you. I like him. He seems like a nice guy and he could mean protection for the both of us.”

“That's true,” Dean hadn't thought of it exactly that way before. All he'd been thinking about was Castiel as a person not an insurance policy, “Do you even, you know, like like him? Or are you just pretending to get some protection?”

Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother, “Yes Dean I do. It was just something to keep in mind in case you didn't like Castiel. I normally wouldn't recommend lying about your feelings to anyone or pretending to like them, because that's just cruel, but in this situation it could be beneficial for us. But I'm guessing from the way you look at him that you don't have to pretend.”

Dean opened his mouth to defend himself, but he couldn't because Sam was right. Dean had a total crush on Castiel.   
Sam stared back at Dean with a bitchface that said ‘I dare you to disagree’ Dean closed his mouth and fumbled with his hands. Sure that a blush had made its way across his cheeks. 

Sam huffed in a way that said ‘told you so’ sometimes Dean got so angry that Sam was so smart. Always right. But secretly he was proud of his little brother. 

Dean looked around for Castiel, “Where's Cas?”

Sam looked around as well, finding no sign of Castiel. He walked up to Gabe. “Where'd Castiel run off to?”

Gabriel smirked and his eyes flicked to Dean, “Oh Cassie had something to take care of. Business. Top secret.”

Sam nodded. He knew not to question things he didn't need to know. Dean however was not that intelligent, “Where? Does he need help or-”

“Don't worry about it Dean. It's all good.” Gabriel rolled those whiskey colored eyes. Obviously becoming bored with Dean's persistence. 

“What if someone jumps him? What if he gets hurt.” Dean pressed on.

Gabriel laughed his eyes squinting ever so slightly, “Listen Dean, Cassie is a big boy. I'm sure he can take care of anything that comes his way.”

“How do you know?” Dean couldn't help but be worried. Castiel was his only friend besides Sam in this place. If anything ever happened to him Dean would be lost. Sam would have to stay around Gabriel and no doubt Gabriel would cast him aside.

Gabriel's face became serious, “Castiel once took out 8 guys who were all highly trained professionals all coming at him at once. He only used his fists. The building had an extensive security system that no one up until that point could penetrate. Cassie got in in less than a minute. His senses are naturally heightened more than the average person, so, virtually nothing gets past him.”  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow, obviously proud of his little brother.

Sam and Dean stood there amazed. They were a team and they probably couldn't do that.  
All that was said was a ‘damn’ from Dean.

“Yes. Castiel is very clever. I have no doubt in my mind that he's one of the toughest guys in this prison.”

A buzz was suddenly heard from Gabriel's pocket, “Break is almost over. Castiel is in your cell. He may be sleeping.” Gabriel began to walk away Sam going to follow him but he turned around and rubbed his forehead, “I wouldn't sneak up on him. He may accidentally hurt you.”  
With that he turned away and walked back to his cell. Dean trailed a ways behind going to his cell. He was a bit on edge over what Gabriel had said. Castiel wouldn't hurt him,...or would he?

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Castiel arrived quickly at his cell and as predicted, the recording device was laying on his bed. He smiled to himself and swiped it putting it under his mattress. 

He got out his drawing pad and his pencils. Studying the half drawn picture thinking where to add things in and which color to put where.   
He was a bit nervous if not a little excited about showing it to Dean.

By the time Dean came back to the cell he was almost finished. Castiel watched as Dean flopped dramatically onto his bed looking over at Castiel. “Hey.”

Castiel chuckled and greeted him back, “Hello Dean.”

“Whatcha’ doin?” Dean closed his eyes for a moment listening to the gravely yet smooth voice of his fellow inmate.

“I'm drawing. It's sort of a hobby of mine. Although I don't look like it, I have a lot of talents” Castiel smirked.

Dean opened his eyes and leaned on his forearms, “I'm sure you do.”

Castiel continued still wanting to flirt but he had some things to clear up, “By the way Dean, I'm not the heartless felon that everyone makes me out to be. I mean they may be right about how good I am in bed and how my appearance and voice is enough to make either man or woman orgasm on the spot…” Castiel smirked and winked at this part, “But I'm definitely not a stone cold killer.”

“I know that.”

Castiel chuckled and Dean sat up, “I didn't mean about the sexy part I meant about the heartless thing.”

Castiel smiled even broader, “I'm sure you did.” With that he went back to drawing. 

He glanced back up to find Dean still staring at him. He smiled genuinely and shaded one more part.

“So… what are you drawing?” Dean asked.

Castiel cleared his throat, “Um… take a look.”   
He offered out the sketchpad to his cell mate.

As he handed it over his hands became clammy. Dean stared at the piece of paper. Not being able to move or say anything. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open in awe, “It's… it's me.”

Castiel smiled nervously, “Yes.”

Dean sighed, “It's beautiful. You got almost every detail right.”

The corner of Castiel's lips quirked up.

“Almost?”

Dean laughed, “Yeah. Every detail except…”  
Castiel held his breath, “I'm not this good looking man.”

Castiel sighed, “Yes you are Dean. You look like a Greek god. I could draw you as one, if you'd like.”

Dean smiled, “I wouldn't want to be any trouble-”

“Trust me you aren't.”Castiel leaned closer.

“Everyone I've ever met has told me I'm more trouble than I'm worth.”

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, “They are wrong. Screw them. You are worth so much more than you think.”

Dean scooted forward on his bed so that their faces were mere inches away.

“Well thank you. I appreciate you saying that. But really Cas this is a wonderful drawing.”

Castiel moved forward an inch, “Would you like to keep it?”

“That'd be so cool. Thanks. You could be an artist you know.”

“I am an artist of… other proportions.”

Dean huffed a small laugh.

Castiel tilted his head slightly to the right, “Dean… I-”

Dean closed his eyes, “Say it again.”

“Pardon?”

“My name. Say it again”

“Dean”

Dean hummed lightly letting the word wash over him. It absorbed into his skin and it felt amazing. He opened his eyes and Castiel was mere centimeters away from his face. Their eyes closed as their lips …

 

Chuck the patrol tapped lightly on the bars with his stick, “Mr. Novak, the gym is empty. Would you like to work out today before dinner.”

Castiel pulled away sharply and huffed angrily and stood up. He rose an eyebrow and walked over to the cell door, “Yes I'd love to blow off some steam.”   
Chuck opened the cell door sensing that Castiel was angry. As soon as the door was open Castiel grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close sharply, “Bad timing Charles, next time, you. Will. wait.”  
Castiel shoved the frightened man back with a little force.

“Dean. Would you like to work out with me?”

“Um…” 

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Needless to say Dean was pissed. He almost got to kiss Cas and then someone had to come along and ruin it. 

What surprised Dean the most was that sensitive Cas turned into furious badass Castiel in less than a minute.  
To be honest Dean didn't know whether to be scared or turned on.  
Dean went with Castiel to the empty gym. There was weights, a treadmill, a punching bag, a pull up bar, and a bench press as well as many other workout equipment.

Dean sat down on one of the vacant benches and waited for Castiel to instruct him to do something.

Castiel unbuttoned his jumpsuit and tied it around his waist showing a black tank top underneath. Dean was mesmerized by his rippling muscles. Again he saw that tattoo of wings on Castiel's back.   
“Fuck” Dean whispered under his breath.

Castiel tensed for a moment but retrieved some earbuds and a small ipod out of his pocket. He put the earbuds in his ears and went over to the handheld weights. Dean literally winced whenever Castiel picked up a 45 pound weight with little effort and began doing curl ups. Dean licked his lips at the sight of Castiel's muscles tensing and his veins popping out ever so slightly. Castiel has a look of determination on his face. 

After about 15 minutes of lifting those. He went up to the treadmill and went for about 20 minutes on one of the highest settings. Cas was panting slightly and his forehead had a few beads of sweat on it.   
After he felt like he'd ran enough he went over to the pull up bar and stripped his sweaty tank top off and threw it on a nearby bench.   
He put both hands on the bar and pulled himself up so that his face was over the bar. He did this nearly every time. Dean watched Castiel's ass as his legs folded slightly underneath him, making his butt look firm.   
Dean at one point had to cross his legs.

When Castiel got bored of that he turned around facing Dean, and got down on the floor and did around 30 push ups. Then, he put one arm behind his back and did another 20 per arm.  
He went back to the pull up bar, this time facing Dean. He glanced at the new inmate for a brief moment and winked.  
Put he grabbed the bar once more giving Dean the perfect view of his tan, toned, sweaty, chest. He did about 10 more and jumped down, wiping his forehead with his arm and running a hand through his already disheveled hair.  
Castiel went over to the punching bag and wrapped his hands. For a moment he put his head against the bag just breathing. But he soon continued. He bit his lip slightly and took a fighting stance. Dean licked his lips eagerly he knew he'd probably look like a dumb ass just sitting there watching but he couldn't bring himself to look away from the god standing in front of him.

Castiel began pummeling the punching bag, throwing a kick in here or there. Dean had never seen this side of him before today, but Goddamn was this fucking hot.  
After he got that out of his system he sprinted over to the bench press. 

Dean couldn't believe he wasn't tired or dehydrated. Castiel began adding weights to the original already giant weight. Dean didn't doubt for a second that Castiel could bench press it but damn that was a lot more than Dean could do.

Castiel laid down on the bench and wiped his sweaty hands on his jumpsuit. Dean particularly loved this angle. Staring straight up Castiel's perfect body. Seeing those hipbones and abs, seeing the sweat drop down his chest.  
He lifted the weight. It was evident that he was struggling a bit by the look on his face. His nose wrinkled and he glared at the ceiling. Dean was worried. But alas he did about 10 reps before he deemed himself done.

He set the weight down with a loud clunk. He just layed there breathing heavy and calming down.  
Dean closed his eyes and willed little Dean to calm down as well. Although Dean called his cock little Dean, he was little by no means. By the time he opened his eyes he found Castiel sitting up on the bench.

He got up and walked over to Dean smirking, “May I have my water Dean?”

Dean couldn't speak. To think about it he couldn't even remember when Castiel had brought water in here. He swallowed thickly and coughed awkwardly, “Y-yeah.”

Dean handed the water bottle to Castiel. Their hands touching for a moment. Dean felt it like an electric shock. They locked eyes, “Thank you”  
Dean could only nod.  
Castiel took a long couple of gulps from his water bottle. A drop of water fell from his bottle and ran down his toned body. Dean watching the trail until it reached his V. The inmate noticed a little treasure trail leading down….

Castiel got finished and offered the water to Dean, “Drink?”

Dean shook his head lightly and took a few drinks from the bottle. Feeling almost turned on more by the fact that his lips were touching where Castiel's was a few seconds ago.  
Dean felt a drop on his lip but before he could get it Castiel cupped his face and ran a finger over Dean's lip catching the water droplet. “You had a bit of water on your lip.”

“Yeah…” Dean breathed out. Unable to think about anything but Castiel's lips on his own. He was so close. 

Castiel stood up straight and turned his head towards the door about 10 seconds before it opened. He looked back at Dean before he could open the door. There was a loud knock and a muffled voice coming from the other side, “Mr. Novak, there is only a few men in the showers if you want to go….” the scared voice came through the door.

Castiel spoke a little loud still staring at Dean but obviously responding to the person on the other side of the door, “You may come in Mr. Shurley.”

The door creaked open slowly, “Is this a bad time M-mr. Novak?”

“Not at all.” He looked back at the officer who'd interrupted their almost-kiss. “I was wondering if you could walk with us back to our cell.”

“O-of course Sir” Dean didn't understand why this man was taking orders from Cas. He was a police officer after all.

Castiel looked back towards Dean, “Would you be a darling and retrieve my shirt for me?”

Dean nodded and ran to get it he could smell the musk wafting from the man's tank. Dean really wanted to press the shirt to his nose and keep it but he figure that'd be Hella creepy.  
He gave Castiel his shirt back and he pulled it on and put his jumpsuit back over it. Dean figured that was a smart move if you didn't want to be cat called.

They walked out and made it to their cell quickly. Castiel turned around and looked at Chuck, “Do you know what I would like you to do?”

“Um… I studied for this I swear… I'm supposed to get go get your shower ready. The perfect temperature. Clear everyone out. Put your freshly washed and dried clothes on the counter. What am I missing?”

Castiel smiled, “Good boy, you got most of them right.” Chuck beamed up at him. Dean couldn't help but be jealous.

“But, I would like you to put the soundproof shade down. I believe that my cellmate would like to get some sleep. After all, it is his first week here. He doesn't want to hear all of that nonsense out there. Right?”

“Oh yes! Is that all?”

Castiel pretended to think about it, “No.” He looked back at Dean, “Unless you would like to take a shower as well?”

Dean thought about it for a moment. Seeing Castiel naked would be a dream come true, but not getting a boner would be hard. Pun intended.

He decided to use his time to ‘nap’ to check under his pillow for the you-know-what.

“No thanks. I'm just going to take a nap like you said. It's been hectic today.”

Castiel smiled and turned to chuck. They stepped out and Chuck locked the cell and pulled the black shade down all the way.   
Leaving Dean by himself. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


	4. The Perks of Being a Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [chapter 4]
> 
> *Sorry for not updating in a while. I really like this sorry and what I’ve done for it and I want to continue it. It’s just that I’ve been working on some other stories. I don’t check Archive of Our own very much and I just remembered that I need to update. So… stay tuned friends P.s. Smut warning. This is short. Stay tuned for the next chapter where Cas listens to the recording.*

Castiel’s POV

 

It was difficult to plant the recording device with Dean watching his every move. He’d had one of his minions stuff it in his mattress. And he’d told the inmate to tell the prison guard Chuck to turn it on before he came and got them.   
Sure, there’d be silence on it. But whatever minutes he’d have to scroll through would be worth it to hear Dean Winchester. Earlier before lunch he’d told Crowley to tell Dean his shipment would come in later than it actually would because Castile wanted am opportunity to look through it. Yet it’d worked out perfectly. 

Now, back at his cell, he heard the shade being pulled down and looked at Chuck with approval. “Now, I want you to stay here for a moment, just to double check that this thing really is soundproof.  
Castiel was still going to take his shower. He did need it after working out. He felt his jumpsuit cling to him with sweat as he shifted. Chuck nodded and stood straight up in place. 

There was another reason Castiel needed a shower. Dean wasn’t the only one that was going to relieve himself tonight.   
Castiel remembered his promise. At first he didn’t want to masturbate to the thought of his cell mate. But Dean Winchester was perfect. And it’d been a while since Castiel had touched himself. There wasn’t usually anything arousing to him in this hell hole. But when that fine ass walked through those doors and into his life he’d wanted nothing more than to fuck that man into oblivion. Also he didn’t deem it fair that his cell mate should get to have release.

Chuck smiled friendly at him, “The showers are all cleared. Your clothes are already in there and you should be alone for up to an hour and a half.”

Castiel nodded, “That’s more than enough time. Thank you.”

Chuck seemed taken aback by his hospitality. Yes, Castiel was known for being an assertive criminal. But he was not without manners. 

“You’re welcome… sir.”

Castiel smirked and turned on his heel. Damn he needed this shower. 

A murmur was heard from the otherwise silent inmates. He was sure the sound would pick up after he left. For once, Castiel was quite happy.   
He took his time, stopping by Crowley’s cell to make sure everything was going well. When he arrived, Crowley stood as soon as he saw Castiel’s face. Crowley had a lot of power. Maybe not as much as Castiel, but he had power.

Crowley looked at him expectantly, “Twice in one day, what do I owe the pleasure?” he pushed his lips for a moment and brushed a hand over his dark facial hair, “Did the oder not go as planned?”

Castiel was quick to reply, “Oh no… everything went smoothly. 

Is going smoothly.”

Castiel winked at Crowley.   
Crowley smirked and rose one eyebrow slightly.

“But that’s what I’m here to make sure. Do you know if it is in our cell under his pillow?”

“Of course Castiel.”

“Good.” He replied. 

“Anything else?” Crowley questioned. 

Castiel thought about earlier at lunch, Dean hadn’t eaten his food and he didn’t seem the least bit interested in what the prison was serving. He thought he’d show the Winchester Boys a little hospitality. “Could you talk to the cafeteria workers and get them to make special meals for Sam and Dean as well?”

“Yes sir.” One of the good things about Crowley was that he never asked questions. 

 

Castiel didn’t want the Winchesters to think bad of him. They were probably already scared of him, his actions towards Alastair during lunch ensured that. Also Dean probably looked at him differently since he started the fight in the yard. He hoped being nice to Dean would help gain his trust.

He nodded at the short man on the other side of the bars. With that he walked quickly to the showers.

He shut the door behind him and locked it. Ensuring that no one would bother him.  
He slipped off his orange jumpsuit and folded his clothes in a semi-neat pile on the counter. Next to them were his clean clothes he’d put on later. 

He set the shower to the perfect temperature and stood under the stream of water. 

Castiel tilted his head down as the hot water fell over him, soothing his aching muscles. He tensed briefly as he smoothed his dark hair back. Feeling the water over his body calmed him. The hotness making Castiel pant slightly.   
He thought about what his inmate was surely doing back in his cell. Just thinking about Dean touching himself got Castiel hard. Dean Winchester, with his dirty blond hair and those entrancing freckles that dusted lightly across his face gave him an all too innocent look. His stature however gave away just how indelicate he was. His biceps large and firm as whoever saw them knew he worked out. His thighs were thick and held him in such a way that Castiel knew he had a big cock. His bowed legs giving the impression that he knew how to ride. And Castiel definitely wanted to experience that.

He brushed a hand over the tip of his length and hummed deep in his throat. He grew braver and more impatient and wrapped a hand around his own length. With this touch his head fell back suddenly. 

As he stroked himself his groans bounced off the walls. Castiel bucked up into himself. He growled and turned, leaning against the wall as the water made his skin even more hot. He stroked a thumb over the head of his election and hissed as precum dribbled slightly out of his slit. He imagined fucking Dean as he fucked up into his own hand. He began pumping faster as thoughts of the other inmate filled his head. 

He could tell just by the sheer pleasure of touching himself that this was going to be a good release. Especially because he hadn’t done this in such a long time. 

He stroked over his large length one last time before large spurts of come shot out of his erection. “oh fuck. Dean.” He panted loudly as he allowed the water to calm him. Coming down from his orgasm was difficult. Another jolt waved through him as he imagined Dean coming too. 

Castiel smiled at the reality that he would soon be one step closer to the real thing. He couldn’t wait to hear what his inmate had been up to while he was gone.   
Castiel continued washing himself, happily humming to himself. 

He turned the water off and went back to the counter to grab his towel. He dried his face with the comfortable cloth. He was glad he was able to have something to dry off with that didn’t feel like sandpaper like the normal towels did. He cringed at the thought of scratchy towels.   
He’d have to mention that as well. Castiel dried his hair so it became fluffy and stood up in random places.  
He tied the towel around his waist and took a small phone out of his dirty jumpsuit. Obviously he wasn’t supposed to have a phone, but how else was he going to communicate. He texted Gabriel ‘Not going to be at dinner. Have an officer bring mine and Dean’s to our cell. I want to chat with him.’

Castiel put on the clean jumpsuit and put the towel down the laundry chute as well as his dirty clothes. He stuck his phone into his pocket. He checked the time on the clock in the shower room. It was 10 minutes before dinner. Which meant he’d been in there for about Half an hour.   
The inmate walked back to his room. Noticing the shade was up and the door was opening. There stood a mildly out of breath Dean. Castiel leaned against the bars blocking his way.

Dean gulped and looked up at him, biting his lips he said, “They said it’s time for dinner. So uh-.”   
He pointed towards the direction of the Cafeteria.   
Castiel smiled, “Oh no Dean, you’re not going anywhere.”

With that he rested a hand on Dean’s chest and pushed him back in with little force.


End file.
